Ghost Talk V
Info Mr. Starr has something he wants to know... Objective Inquire about Cleric Pan's opinion. Inquire about Linglan's opinion. Inquire about Kelly's opinion. Rewards EXP +100 Virus Of Wolf x1 Symbiotic x1 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Starr: Anyway, that was the perfect solution to the ghost girl case. Magda: Congratulations. Starr: Miss Magda, I would like to entrust you with inquiring the attitudes of those who know about the incidents. Magda: Is it related to the future repair of the old house? Starr: That's right. Later I'll start to fix the house. There's still a lot of work to do. Magda: Ok, leave it to me Story Chat 2 Pan: I already know the general things. Magda: What? Pan: Florna stammered the whole thing over when I returned. In short, during my absence, you've done a very good thing. Florna can shock the ghosts in an old house, her growth makes me happy! Magda: ...No, no, it's not like that. Magda: Florna must have left out important information in the course of telling it! Pan: After all, it has been so many centuries since Finsel was built. And it is not impossible that something like this will happen in the future. The church needs to work harder. Magda: ......Work harder? For what? Pan: For your happiness, of course, gently exorcise the dead! Magda: ......Just clap hands and praise. Story Chat 3 Linglan: Oh, Magda, I wanted to talk to you about something. Magda: Yes? What? Linglan: About the old house! I know that the old house that has belonged to the Starr family has been vacant for a long time. And when the last heir died, it was supposed to go to a direct family member. Mr. Starr had come the other day to go through the formalities, the paperwork and the certification. But the old house was empty for a reason. It's called 'haunted.' I heard that you've worked it out~ It's pretty good. So, Mr. Starr should be paying 120 years of commission fees. Magda: What?!? commission fees? Linglan: Because this house has been preserved and managed by the council for a century. And it can't be auctioned off as an ownerless house because the Starr family is still here. That's it. Well, I'll send him a detailed bill for the management fee some other day. Magda: ......Management fees for over 120 years. How much will it cost? Story Chat 4 Kelly: Magda, Magda, I have a horrible thing to tell you. Magda: What? Kelly, did you hear anything from somewhere? Kelly: Do you remember the old house in the south of the city? A big fire killed everyone and the house kept haunted. Magda: Oh...... I know. Kelly: And then I heard that, one knight, five weirdly dressed people walked into the house. Magda: ............Five weirdly dressed people? Kelly: Then some very terrible singing and music came out of the house. This must be some evil organization doing human sacrifice or something. Open the gates of hell, summon demons! Magda: ............ Where did you hear that...? Kelly: Oh? My exclusive information network, of course. Magda: ............You still have this stuff! Kelly: To tell you the truth, I thought there was something wrong with that house. So I kept watching the house, and I saw it! Magda: ............You were there that night?! Kelly: What? Magda: No, no, no, it's okay. I didn't say anything! Kelly: Magda? Hey? Magda, don't go! Story Chat 5 Magda: That's the way it is... About the fees...... Starr: ..................Fees? Magda: It feels like a lot of money... Starr: .................. Magda: (Is it an illusion? Mr. Starr stands there for a moment, as if his brain is down.)) Starr: There is no justification for such a thing as management fees. Magda: You should say that to Miss Linglan............ Starr: ............ But I didn't expect anyone to see us that night. Magda: Yes...... Starr: Let's go scare her. Magda: What? Starr: Let's pretend to be ghosts. Or we can... Magda: No more summoning demons! Starr: Just eat her, okay? Magda: NO! Mr. Starr is sometimes even more unreasonable than a ghost! Category:Dead of Night Event Category:Event Quests